


Ardyn YesCon Week 2018

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [46]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, At least in some of them, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I made Izunia and Somnus two different people because I can do what I want, Idk if it's considered compliant or divergent to canon lmao, M/M, Reader-Insert, The AU is in day 2, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: Prompts that I've filled from Ardyn YesCon Week this year (from the 22nd of April to the 28th.)





	1. Day 1: Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> other warnings and notes will be in the chapters themselves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vacation once in a while never hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: well-deserved vacation.

It had taken him much convincing to get you on board with the idea, as between the two of you, the one who disliked the more beach like areas the most was you. Galdin Quay, as pretty as it was this time of year, was no exception. 

But when you both had arrived, you were pleasantly surprised to learn that it was in a much more secluded area, in a spot away from the tourists and the locals alike. **  
**

The fact that it was kept secret for so long was also another pleasant surprise. Well then again, not many dared stay away from the mainland of Galdin Quay, with the rumors of how many daemons lurked around at night and all.

But you had to admit that you were quite impressed. It was a small cabin, with an oddly enough familiar homey feel to it.

“How do you like it?”

A pair of arms wrapped around your shoulders, a whisper of a breath tickling your neck, and you couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s rather lovely,” You answered honestly, having been alive for so long also meant that you’ve seen quite a bit, and so by now, very little could impress you. This being one of those few times.

“Just wait until you see what else we have in store.” He purred, oh my god Ardyn Izunia actually purred.

You couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow, “Didn’t our ever so radiant Emperor want us back in Niflheim as soon as possible?”

“I’m sure he’ll survive without us if we don’t show up right away,” He responded with a chuckle, “Come now. I would like to enjoy my vacation with my darling spouse.”

“Aren’t you the charmer?”

“I ended up marrying you didn’t I?” He burrowed his face into your neck, you could feel the light stubble on his face as he did so. This brought back some nostalgia, back to simpler times…happier ones.

Well, you couldn’t think about that now, could you? You had a vacation to enjoy after all.


	2. Day 2: Different Genres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The High School Teacher!AU that no one wanted but you’re gonna get anyway because I got the image of Ardyn wearing glasses and it just would not leave my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mundane AUs

You walk into the lounge, just coming back from your lunch. You find him sitting in those plastic chairs that don’t look too comfortable but then end up staying seated on it because it’s either that or standing up your whole small break.

Ardyn’s glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, with messy red hair that’s barely long enough to be held back loosely with a hair tie you lent him some time ago.

“I thought you’d have gone home already,” He said more as a statement than an actual question.

“Nope,” you reply, “I’m having an extra help session after school, and I’d rather not be driving back and forth from here. ‘Sides, you look like you could use the company.”

He sent you an amused expression, before putting his pen down, and sliding his glasses over his head.

“If it’s any consolation, it’s still the beginning of the year,” You offered, placing a coffee down in front of him, to which he sent you a grateful look, “Maybe with time, they’ll get better.”

“Yes and by then Gil would have switched from being a P.E. teacher to teaching chemistry,” He drawled.

“Hey you never know, he always did have a thing for the sciences.”

He snorted, before placing the dark frames over his eyes again, “I still haven’t finished these.”

“You better drink that before it gets cold,” You said teasingly, pointing towards the plastic cup of coffee, “Or maybe Mr. Izunia’s  _own cold heart_  will freeze it before you can even take a sip.”

“The bell will ring soon and then you’ll pout to me about making you late,” He spoke, “And I heard an interesting little tidbit today too.”

“You want me to leave and yet you know I simply can’t resist wanting to know the details,” You say with a small smile, sitting down beside him again.

“It seems our own students believe we’re in a relationship,” He remarks.

You inspect the silver wedding band on your finger, “Hm, what makes them think that?”

“They finally noticed the wedding ring on my hand, that just so happens to look very similar to yours,” He answers, “That and perhaps it’s because ‘I’m not so frigid when you’re around’ as so eloquently put by one of my students.”

“Was it you know who?”

“No,” You blinked in interest, “It was Scientia, and don’t think I don’t see you’re laughing, I  _am not_  frigid.”

“I can’t help it, and don’t pout at me now, you know I love you regardless,” You say with a small laugh, taking a moment to calm yourself, “But I should be going, you enabler, I’ll see you at home.”

With a parting kiss on his cheek, you make your way out of the lounge.


	3. Day 3:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince can finally just laze around in bed for once. (Ardyn/Reader/Gilgamesh which can be seen as either romantic or platonic); SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Happier times  
> Pairing; Poly Ardyn/Reader/Gilgamesh which can also be seen as platonic as well

It was Ardyn that had woken up first. The room around them looked unfamiliar at first, but then he remembered, yesterday he overexerted himself, especially with his healing abilities.

He could vaguely recall the panic from some, as the ‘healer prince’ collapsed before them.

Groggily wiping his eyes, he slowly sat up, the curtains were closed, but he could just see the morning sun’s light through them. A strong tiredness coursed through his being as if his body was protesting on even getting up from the bed. Then again, not like he really could get out of bed anyway.

Two bodies were lying on either side of him, one’s larger arm was wrapped around his waist. If he wasn’t so sweaty, he would’ve found this endearing, had the heat of Leide not been a deciding factor. Lying on either side of him was the Oracle and his Shield.

The true nature of the relationship was never truly announced, and despite polygamy being quite the normal occurrence during this time, there was still some opposition to it.

“You should be resting,” A deep voice broke Ardyn away from his thoughts, half-lidded amber eyes staring back into his own.

“I would be, if I wasn’t so concerned about what happened yesterday,” The Crown Prince responds drily.

“You overexerted yourself because you did not inform neither your Shield or the Oracle on how you were faring,” Gilgamesh had responded with an equally (if not more) dry tone.

“I was faring just fine,” Ardyn declared.

A snort came from the one lying on his other side, “Sure if you believe collapsing in broad daylight within the Square is faring well.”

That was the Oracle themselves (this was a time when really the Oracle was more of a messenger from the Six Astrals to the Chosen King, instead of a healer of a Scourge that was to come eventually and run rampant throughout the world), ______ ______*

“Somnus’ messenger crow arrived just morning too, you worry your little brother you know,” They noted, shifting to lay on their side, a finger curling around a lock of red-violet hair.

Ardyn had wanted to ask about his other brother, but knowing Izunia, it wouldn’t be likely that he sent anything. He wished he could do more about his deteriorating relationship with his brother.

Noticing the pleased look fall off of the Prince’s face, Gilgamesh sighed, bringing Ardyn down to lie back once more. ____ noticed this as well, a small frown growing on their face.

“Wait, why aren’t either of you forcing me to get up,” Ardyn muttered, “There are still people I need to take care of.”

“It was his idea,” The oracle spoke with a soft smile, “You should take a day for yourself dear one, I understand that you are the Healer of this Scourge, but even you must allow yourself to rest well every once in a while.”

Before he could protest further, his shield moved his arm from his waist, to across his chest, pulling him closer, and by extent, you. That way, he could not even attempt to escape the iron grip even if he wanted too.

“Sleep,” Gilgamesh said, “We’ll still be here when you wake.”

The tired feeling that swept through him had come back again, and slowly, Ardyn closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall into a slumber again.


	4. Day 4: Pain/Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Remorse/Regret  
> Other warnings: violence, character death

You find the two of them there in the middle of the courtyard. One barely being able to stand, the other lying there, motionless.

You approach Ardyn, he is still, his expression peaceful for once, after all this time and a feeling of nostalgia wells up from within you.

_You remember him coming to you one day, alone, with nothing else but the clothes on his back and the tattered cloak he had around his shoulders, in near hysterics from how distressed he was. He tells you of Izunia, his traitor brother, somehow turning his own people against him by spreading fabrications of his brother and the scourge._

_You remember Lucian guards storming your home barely even a day afterward, yet you stare them down unwavering, hiding your longtime friend and confidant from them, knowing they would attempt to kill him if they got their hands._

_As Oracle, you did have some sway, and knowing the tensions that could arrive after marching into Tenebrae without justification, they had no choice but to back down._

_You had tried to communicate with the Hexatheon for some kind of guidance in this situation, but they were quiet._

_Then Ardyn had been found._

_You could only watch helplessly as his title was taken from him, the Crystal and the Astrals themselves rejecting the Prince from even death itself. He was to be locked away, the Scourge within him too dangerous to be around others._

_Then they condemned you as well, tying your soul to his, for hiding him away, as if it were a crime to try and to protect him from a fate he did not deserve. Your powers were taken, given to a noble family also from Tenebrae and you were locked away, beaten and humiliated by Izunia himself, as his jeers of the only way you’d find a way out was to marry him instead, like how you had been promised to Ardyn in what felt like so long ago and when you denied, he tantrumed like a petulant child denied his toy. Hence the beatings._

_In an act of cruel irony, the Scourge had nearly taken over your body, and then your soul, nearly making you become a creature that you had once sought to find a cure for._

_You had almost given up, until you saw Ardyn again, but something had changed. Not just something, the darkness that had been growing from within the once beloved prince had grown into something new, something of a motivation of sorts._

_Then as Izunia pleaded for his brother for mercy, you watched with a pleased feeling that had surprised even you as his body began to convulse as he gurgled on the very disease he condemned his brother for, with Ardyn forcing the Scourge into him with nothing short of a bright smile. It seemed like poetic justice._

_It led to a new path for the both of you. But in the back of your mind, you knew it would not lead to a happy ending of any kind._

_You both left Somnus well enough alone, he lost both brothers in one fell swoop, and the young man was suddenly declared King. Neither of you could find it in yourselves to try and hurt him further._

_It was during the final years in this new World of Ruin when you could feel something pulling at you. Not a physical pull, but a pull nonetheless._

_Something that caused the daemons that were within your body go fully alert, it nearly overwhelmed your own instincts, so that you could find whatever it was and destroy it completely._

_“You can feel it as well, can’t you?” Ardyn had asked one day._

_You didn’t need the clarification, having realized that it was the Six themselves as if mocking you, to show that the King who would return the light to the world was soon to return. Soon this would end, one way or another._

* * *

He can barely open one eye, when he sees you kneeling beside him, your hand gently grasping his own.

Ardyn knows that Noctis is watching this display, but if the Prince had anything to say, he didn’t say it outright.

“This truly is the end isn’t it?” He says it as more of a statement than an actual question.

“Yes, I suppose it is,” You say, your tone neutral, and yet he can see something in your eyes that he can’t quite explain, nor really identify.

“You’re much calmer than I had expected,” He remarks, yet his tone held no mirth.

“Well, do you expect anything else? It’s as those Gods said,” You respond, a bit of disdain in your tone as you mention the astrals, “I am resolved to remain at your side until the end of our days.”

“You make it sound like a chore,” He says with a near whine, his body growing weaker with every breath he forces himself to take.

Ardyn knows that you are aware of it, and for once in his long life, a sad smile grows on his face, and an age-old regret that had festered within him returns. How he should not have gotten you involved or allowed you to hide him, then you would’ve been able to live out your life normally.

“I see that look on your face,” You speak quietly, “I suppose that to show my devotion, I must remind you again that I know what I did, and I knew of what the consequences could be. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be wearing this ring and you probably wouldn’t wear yours either”

They were simple bands of silver, with a small jewel embedded within its center. When the phrase, “Till death do you part” still had some form of meaning to either of you.

It’s when the two of you fade away, does your regret become known: You wished you had done more for him.

The farewell to the Prince is short, knowing that you will see him in the beyond for the true finale of this debacle. Light shrouds your bodies, Ardyn is the first to disappear, the daemons you could hear for millennia, taunting you and keeping you unfocused with their chortles and snarls, are silent, and you fade away too.

A pair of silver rings are left behind and nothing more.


	5. Day 5: Normality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is full of surprises (Aka out of all the times you don’t use protection, this one had to be the one that did it); vaguely nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Having a family  
> Other warnings: Back at it again at again at Krispy Kreme with our first oracle!reader, mentions of pregnancy (but the reader remains gender neutral) [I was about to make this as an a/b/o au but then that’s too much so nah]

The end result should not have been surprising as it was. Yet here you are, still reeling from the news.

Because honestly, what the hell.

There had been numerous times when the two of you had been a little less than careful when it came to certain activities and usually there was never any reason for concern afterward.

Yet here you are now, sent to the medical ward due to dizzy spells that had been on and off for the past week, and after taking some tests, you realize that you’re expecting a baby.

In 9 months, there would be a living baby that depended on the both of you (or maybe just you, depending on how your significant other would react) to survive.

* * *

Ardyn, contrary to popular belief, was quite fond of children.

When he was renowned as a Healer, people of all ages would approach him and greet him whenever he passed through, children were curious little things, often asking about the power he wielded, giving him gifts (which were small trinkets or flower crowns that he may or may not have searched for and kept after killing Izunia).

So when he figured out that you were to have a child, his child, he was nothing less of ecstatic about the whole thing.

It was most likely due to the daemons, but he felt an odd sort of satisfaction, that you were like this because of  _him_ , that your body would change and swell with a child because of  _him_ and _no one else_.

On the other end of this, you were a bit more skeptical. Especially since, you basically had a collection of demons living in your body, what if the poor infant was born with the Scourge already? Would they be negatively impacted by it, if so, how much?

Then the nine months had gone and passed, and you hated standing for too long and hated doing anything that required you to get out of bed (the mandatory bedrest was something you could appreciate very much). By the very near end, you had to deal with labor; which was quite painful, to say the least.

They were a tiny little thing, your baby that is, with a bit of red-violet hair that was very much like their father’s and eyes that were like yours. Whatever doubts you had prior to this moment had begun slipping away.

The Emperor had practically barged in (then again who would stop the Emperor of Niflheim), looking at you and then the child you had hidden by their blanket, before giving a short congratulations, then promptly leaving as he came. Resisting the urge to roll your eyes at that was very difficult.

You and Ardyn shared a look and mutually agreed upon one thing: the Empire could go stick it if they even dared to put a hand on your baby or even try to keep either of you away from them.


	6. Day 6: Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Astrals, for once surprisingly, are not as big assholes as you might have thought they were. - sfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Divine favors  
> Other Warnings/Notes: Canon compliant character death, use of first oracle!insert again

Really being alive for all this time really should have shown you that the Astrals, despite being revered as saviors, were truly awful, awful at being any form of help if you weren’t either:

  1. One of the Crystal’s chosen or
  2. The Oracle



But still, even when you used to be one of those things, they still were not as much help as you had grown up believing them to be.

Now seeing as you were failing to regenerate from your wounds from fighting rest of the Prince’s posse (as you kept them occupied while Ardyn and Noctis could have the decisive battle that was years in the making).

The biggest telltale sign being that you were in fact stabbed with a broadsword and you continued to fight anyway after pulling it out with your bare hands and still bleeding out.

The Immortal (You made an ugly noise that was a mixture between a snort and a squeak when you had heard that epithet the first time) had run off, to handle the daemons you had brought forth; ergo, it was easy for him, but at least you saw him slip and nearly fall to the ground. 

* * *

You, of course, leave the battle unfinished, joining your husband one last time. You both fade away as light envelopes you both, expecting this to be your final moments.

But they’re not. 

* * *

There’s the expectation of death, of one that never comes. You half expect to be sent to Hell (or whatever the equivalent of it would be in this situation),

Instead, you wake up in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar home, all alone. Was it some sort of afterlife?

…Did you mention that it was unfamiliar?

You had half a mind to not raze the building to the ground, instead opting to look for an exit. Then you see him, sitting unbothered as he reads the morning paper like it was a daily thing (it wasn’t, but it looked very natural,  _too_ natural, you think).

Waves splash against the shores, the Sun reflects off of the water, almost as if it were glimmering like gems and you peer out the window, and now that you thought about it a little more rationally, this was exactly like the cabin in Galdin Quay that you both came to some few years ago.

You turn back to him, he’s standing now, a hand outstretched in invitation. You almost don’t take it, something within making you hesitate, almost afraid even. What if it was some sort of twisted punishment for you after all this time?

But then you see his eyes, and you can see the sincerity in them.

Without a word, you place your hand in his, and you both walk out together.


	7. Day 7: Contentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…and then, you understand.” (Ardyn looks at his scars from the past, physical ones that is, and the reader provides comfort); nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Comfort/Body Worship  
> Other Warning(s)/Note(s): Body image issues(I guess???), gender-neutral reader, this is lowkey my first real attempt at writing any kind of nsfw, so I hope it went well???

It was rare to see Ardyn Izunia so down, and it was even a rarer occurrence to see him so closed off to the rest of the world.

Being the quiet one of the pair was normally your job.

You see his scars, and you see his reaction to those scars, and then, you understand.

The most prominent of them all was a scar that went from the right of his neck, in a diagonal line nearing his left hip. It was partially a reason why he had worn scarves so much, that and he liked to accessorize, or so he said, it covered his neck and the scar that marred the side of it. 

* * *

He shudders as you press gentle kisses all down the line, there, and on the small scars from the whippings and beatings that he had received so long ago on his back.

You gently caress each one, and to him it was comforting. He didn’t disclose all of what he went through and you were not one to pry. So as you willingly touched each and every mark that was on his body, he felt like you accepted him either way. That you accepted this disgusting body of his, littered with scars from horrid times, having been broken and beaten numerous times and healing like they were nothing more than paper cuts. 

* * *

As you both lay bare a small blanket covering you both, you half consciously have a hand over his heart, where the scar widens, from when his own brother had driven his sword through him in an attempt to kill him, and the other, gently carding through the strands of red-violet hair.

It was peaceful, lying there together, in an embrace, both feeling one thing then, as you’re away from all the duties, all the work and responsibilities that would be waiting for you as soon as you left the solace of one another, which was not happening anytime soon, and you can only feel content.


End file.
